This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-231861, filed Jul. 31, 2000, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid type gas insulation switch gear apparatus installed in an electrical building such as a substation and, particularly to a hybrid type gas insulation switch gear apparatus having an improved arrangement of various equipments such as the circuit breaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the bus and the iron tower in an air substation have a long life and, thus, are less likely to be renewed in replacing the switch gear apparatus. Therefore, a gear switch apparatus of a high performance and a high reliability is substituted in many cases while effectively utilizing the existing air insulating bus, etc. In order to cope with such a requirement, proposed to date as an equipment for power supply is a hybrid type gas insulation switch gear apparatus prepared by combining a plurality of switch gears for power supply such as a circuit breaker, and a disconnector or a disconnecting switch.
FIGS. 1 and 2 collectively show a general hybrid type gas insulation switch gear apparatus as an example of the hybrid switch gear apparatus, wherein FIG. 1 is a circuit diagram of a general hybrid type gas insulation switch gear apparatus, and FIG. 2 shows the construction of the hybrid type gas insulation switch gear apparatus connecting to the circuit diagram shown in FIG. 1.
The hybrid type gas insulation switch gear apparatus shown in FIG. 2 comprises bushings 1-1, 1-2, a circuit breaker 2, a disconnecting switch 3, an earth switch 4, and a current transformer 5.
The circuit breaker 2 includes an enclosure 2C, which is arranged within an electric power station via supporting members 7 such that the axis of the enclosure 2C is parallel to the installing plane within the electric power station. The circuit breaker 2 also includes a fixed electrode 2A and a movable electrode 2B capable of contact with the fixed electrode 2A which are arranged within the enclosure 2C. The fixed electrode 2A and movable electrode 2B are arranged on the same axis. An operating mechanism 8 for operating the movable electrode 2B is mounted to one open end portion of the enclosure 2C, and a bushing 1 having a conductor 1A-1 connected to the movable electrode 2B is vertically mounted to a cylindrical connecting portion projecting upward from the circumferential surface of the enclosure 2C.
Also, the disconnecting switch 3 includes a cylindrical enclosure 3C, which is mounted within the electric power station via the supporting member 7 such that the axis of the enclosure 3C is perpendicular to the installing plane of the electric power station. The disconnecting switch 3 also includes a fixed electrode 3A and a movable electrode 3B capable of being moved to contact the fixed electrode 3A, which are arranged within the enclosure 3C. The fixed electrode 3A and the movable electrode 3B are arranged on the same axis. A disconnecting switch operating mechanism 9 for operating the earth switch 4 and the movable electrode 3B is mounted to the circumferential surface of the enclosure 3C. A cylindrical connecting portion projecting upward from the circumferential surface of the enclosure 3C of the disconnecting switch 3 is connected to the other open end portion of the enclosure 2C via a connecting cylinder 10 having a diameter smaller than that of said other end portion. Further, a bushing 1-2 including a conductor 1A-2 connected to the fixed electrode 3A is vertically mounted to the open end portion positioned above the enclosure 3C.
Further, the current transformer 6 is mounted to the outer circumferential surface of the cylindrical connecting portion of the enclosure 2C, which is mounted to the mounting flange portion of the bushing 1-1 in a manner to surround the conductor 1A-1. Also, the current transformer 5 is mounted to the outer circumferential surface of the connecting cylinder 10 in a manner to surround a current conductor.
Incidentally, a sealing gas such as a SF6 gas is sealed in the enclosure 2C of the circuit breaker 2 and in the enclosure 3C of the disconnecting switch 3. In this case, the gas spaces of the enclosures 2C and 3C are partitioned by an insulating spacer that also serves to support the conductor arranged in the connecting portion between the enclosure 2C and the enclosure 3C.
In the hybrid type gas insulating switch gear apparatus of the construction described above, the circuit breaker 2 and the bushing 1 are independent of each other. Also, the circuit breaker 2 and the disconnecting switch 3 are housed in the different enclosures 2C and 3C. In addition, the enclosure 2C is installed such that the axis of the enclosure 2C is parallel to the installing plane, and the enclosure 3C is arranged such that the axis of the enclosure 3C is perpendicular to the installing plane. It follows that the entire hybrid type gas insulation switch gear apparatus is rendered bulky and heavy, with the result that a large installing area is required and the apparatus cost is rendered high.
In addition, it is necessary to install two current transformers for the discrimination between an accident in the circuit breaker and another accident in another portion.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hybrid type gas insulation switch gear apparatus, which permits miniaturizing and decreasing the weight of the entire apparatus and also permits decreasing the manufacturing cost.
For achieving the object described above, the hybrid type gas insulation switch gear apparatus of the present invention is constructed as summarized below.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a hybrid type gas insulation switch gear apparatus, comprising:
a main enclosure including a first cylindrical section having a base and a second cylindrical section branched from the base of the first cylindrical section and obliquely extending from the first cylindrical section, the first and second cylindrical sections having first and second opening sections;
an insulating bushing mounted to the first opening section and including a hollow insulating housing and a conductor extended in the hollow insulating housing;
an insulating enclosure mounted to the second opening section and communicated with the second cylindrical section, an insulating gas being sealed in the main enclosure, the insulating bushing and the insulating enclosure;
a first fixed electrode electrically connected to the conductor and a first movable electrode which are received in the first cylindrical section to form a disconnecting switch;
an insulating member configured to support the first fixed electrode on the first cylindrical section;
a connecting conductor electrically connected to the first movable electrode of the disconnecting switch, arranged in the first cylindrical section, and including a branched conductor extending in the second cylinder;
a main electrode provided in the insulating enclosure;
a second movable electrode provided in the insulating enclosure and configured to be moved to the main electrode and electrically connected to the main electrode and the branched conductor to form a circuit breaker connected to the disconnecting switch in series;
a current transformer arranged around the second cylindrical section to detect a current flowing through the connecting conductor; and
a first earth switch mounted to the first cylindrical section and including a movable counter electrode configured to connect and disconnect the fixed electrode of the disconnecting switch to the ground.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a hybrid type gas insulation switch gear apparatus, comprising:
a main enclosure including a first cylindrical section having a base and a second cylindrical section branched from the base of the first cylindrical section and obliquely extending from the first cylindrical section, the first and second cylindrical sections having first and second opening sections;
an insulating bushing mounted to the second opening section and including a hollow insulating housing and a conductor extended in the hollow insulating housing;
an insulating enclosure mounted to the first opening section and communicated with the second cylindrical section, an insulating gas being sealed in the main enclosure, the insulating bushing and the insulating enclosure;
a first fixed electrode and a first movable electrode which are received in the first cylindrical section to form a disconnecting switch;
a first connecting conductor electrically connected to the first movable electrode of the disconnecting switch, arranged in the first cylindrical section, and including a branched conductor extending in the second cylinder electrically connected to the conductor;
a first insulating member configured to support the branched conductor and the conductor on the second cylindrical section;
a main electrode provided in the insulating enclosure;
a second movable electrode provided in the insulating enclosure and configured to be moved to the main electrode and electrically connected to the main electrode to form a circuit breaker;
a second connecting conductor connected to the second movable electrode of the circuit breaker and the fixed electrode of the disconnecting switch, the circuit breaker, the second connecting conductor and the disconnecting switch being arranged substantially in line;
a current transformer arranged around the first cylindrical section to detect a current flowing through the second connecting conductor; and
an earth switch mounted to the first cylindrical section and including a movable counter electrode configured to connect and disconnected the fixed electrode of the disconnecting switch to the ground.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a hybrid type gas insulation switch gear apparatus, comprising:
a main enclosure including a first cylindrical section having a base and second and third cylindrical sections branched from the base of the first cylindrical section and obliquely extending from the first cylindrical section, the first, second and third cylindrical sections having first, second and third opening sections;
first and second insulating bushings mounted to the first and second opening sections, each including a hollow insulating housing and a conductor extended in the hollow insulating housing;
an insulating enclosure mounted to the third opening section and communicated with the second cylindrical section, an insulating gas being sealed in the main enclosure, the first and second insulating bushings, and the insulating enclosure;
first and second fixed electrodes electrically connected to the corresponding conductor of the bushings and first and second movable electrodes, the first fixed and movable electrodes being received in the first cylindrical section to form a first disconnecting switch and second fixed and movable electrodes being received in the second cylindrical section to form a second disconnecting switch;
first and second insulating members configured to support the first and second fixed electrodes on the first and second cylindrical sections;
a connecting conductor including a base conductor section and first and second branched conductor sections extending from the base conductor section in the second and third cylinder sections, the base and second conductor sections being electrically connected to the first and second movable electrodes of the first and second disconnecting switches; and
a main electrode provided on the insulating enclosure;
a third movable electrode provided in the insulating enclosure and configured to be moved to the main electrode and electrically connected to the main electrode and the first branched conductor to form a circuit breaker, the circuit breaker being connected to the first and second disconnecting switches in series;
a current transformer arranged around the second cylindrical section to detect a current flowing through the connecting conductor; and
an earth switch mounted to the first cylindrical section and including a movable counter electrode configured to connect and disconnected the fixed electrode of the disconnecting switch to the ground.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a hybrid type gas insulation switch gear apparatus, comprising:
a main enclosure including a first cylindrical section having a base and a second cylindrical section branched from the base of the first cylindrical section and obliquely extending from the first cylindrical section, the first and second cylindrical sections having first and second opening sections;
an insulating bushing mounted to the second opening section and including a hollow insulating housing and a conductor extended in the hollow insulating housing;
an insulating enclosure mounted to the first opening section and communicated with the first cylindrical section, an insulating gas being sealed in the main enclosure, the insulating bushing and the insulating enclosure;
a fixed electrode electrically connected to the conductor and a movable electrode which are received in the second cylindrical section to form a disconnecting switch;
an insulating member configured to support the first fixed electrode of the disconnecting switch on the second cylindrical section;
a connecting conductor arranged in the first cylindrical section, and including a branched conductor extending in the second cylinder and connected to the first movable switch of the disconnecting switch;
a main electrode provided on the insulating enclosure;
a movable electrode provided in the insulating enclosure and configured to be moved to the main electrode and electrically connected to the main electrode and the branched conductor to form a circuit breaker, the circuit breaker being connected to the disconnecting switch in series;
a current transformer arranged around the first cylindrical section to detect a current flowing through the connecting conductor; and
an earth switch mounted to the second cylindrical section and including a movable counter electrode configured to connect and disconnected the fixed electrode of the disconnecting switch to the ground.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the present invention. The objects and advantages of the present invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.